


Ratchet Encounter

by Axelex12



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen night elf smut in Ratchet, neutral town in Barrens.PWP
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 3





	Ratchet Encounter

With a grunt the gray Worgen placed a load of hot cum into the mouth of the Night elf whore of the Ratchet brothel that was on her knees before him. As the cock resumed its pounding of her mouth and throat his cock was leaking pre-cum from its tip, she had been with this Worgen before and had to admit she respected the Worgen’s stamina as she sucked and licked the canine cock. 

After another few minutes of fucking the elf’s tight throat the Worgen pulled his cock out, coated in a mix of cum and saliva. “Now whore, time to fuck your arse, get on the bed”. He smiled as the Kayun did as she was paid to do and got on the bed, on her hands and knees, ass raised and ready to be fucked. Rellard moved onto the bed and pressed the head of his cock to the tight elven anal hole, taking a firm grip with one hand on the elf’s hip and the other taking a ball of hair she slammed forward. The elf screamed as she was speared deep by the red cock, her own spewing her juices out as the cock entering her tight hole caused the horny whore to climax. 

“Oh you little slut” he slapped the firm purple ass as she began to plough in and out of the elven arse, his cock forcing it wide and making the elf cry out in pleasure with each thrust into the hole. He used his grip on her white hair to bend the elf back, making his cock go deeper and bulge the elven abs with the outline of his cock. He was brutal with her fucking, the thick shaft rubbing against the elf’s prostate with each thrust and causing a stream of cum to fire from the cock each time. She went on and on, holding her own climax back until the heard what she wanted to hear. 

“Please, please cum in me, I am dry, it hurts” Kayuna begged as her arse ached, not able to go soft but dry by the Worgen’s brutal fucking. Not wanting to be to cruel the Worgen slammed himself deep and started to cum, his hot seed swelling the belly of the elf as they both cried out in pleasure. There was a pause of a few minutes with them both panting and recovering before the hips started to thrust again, the elf moaned as her arms gave out, shifting the angle and the Worgen was now pounding her down  
into the bed. It creaked under the hard pounding as the whore was reduced to unintelligible sounds of pleasure. 

An hour later the elf was being held by her thighs and bounced up and down on the hard red cock, the Worgen not having taken her off it since they started. The purple arse was sore now, it might never recover from this night, each hard thrust made her tits bounce and slap back down as the elf, hardly able to move was used as a not so cheap fuck toy. Another load of cum was unloaded into the elf before she was finally pulled from the cock. She was dropped into the tub and the water turned on, the hot water felt so good to the elf as she just lay there, used and exhausted. The Worgen would get in as well, he would have to hold the elf up, given how weak she was now and she would then was then both clean of sweet and cum. As this was going on he had rung for housekeeping who came in and changed the bed that was also coated in their mixed fluids. 

When the bath was done he got out picked up the elf, dropping her on the bed before dressing himself again, “I’ll see you next time slut, I think I’ll book you for a hole day”. He smiled before tossing the Ratchet whore an extra gold coin and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
